As power density of chips in computing elements gets higher, traditional water cooling schemes require more complex and costly cooling structures to remove the heat from the chips. They also require more cooling spaces to accommodate such complex cooling structures. There are some water cooling systems based on indirect-water contact schemes, however, they require multi-layers of thermal interface materials to limit cooling efficiency.
Immersion cooling schemes have been developed to eliminate the thermal interface materials and the associated complex cooling structures, so computing elements can be arranged more compactly. These schemes take advantage of boiling two phase transfer, however, when a coolant in a liquid phase boils to generate a large amount of vapor, a vapor pressure level may increase to cause a portion of the vapor to escape from an immersion cooling system.